LCBS Side Stories
by Snickwicks Tiffy
Summary: A dark river flows in the middle of a gorge on a desolated planet as a young girl tries to escape her hunters


The chapters posted on this story are going to either be a short stories relating to my other fanfiction, (Life Can Be Strange), or they are going to have information about the different races created for my story, or I might put other information relating to LCBS up. Anyways I hope anyone reading this enjoys it.

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ I would either have to know Japanese which I don't, or I would have to be really rich in which case I would own a horse of my own which once again I don't.

Note: This is takes place about a year after Buu though it's not on Earth.

**A New Beginning**

Part 1- Escape

A dark river, as black as the night sky above lay almost invisible in the bottom of a deep gorge. Sand almost as dark as the water lay around it. Blood dripped dark and bright red from the figure stumbling towards the water's edge. With a cry she fell, tripping over a mound of the dark sand she walked across.

She started to push herself up, stopping to stare at her hands smothered in blood. Her own dark red blood streamed down her arms to her hands where it mingled with the bright red blood that was not hers.

Whimpering she climbed to her feet before stumbling over to the edge of the river and trusting her arms into it as she attempted to scrub the blood off.

After a few minutes she removed her arms from the chilly water. Her pale arms, now free from blood would not remain that way for long unless she covered the cuts that even now blood continued to seep from.

Tearing some cloth from the bottom of her torn clothing she dipped it into the dark water before using it to bandage her upper arms as best as possible.

After finishing her task she looked around with eyes now more red then green. Her heart fell as all she could see were walls of rock and sand. She froze as she heard a distant noise behind her.

They were behind her and coming closer. Tears stung her eyes as she desperately looked around once more. A part of the steep cliff caught her eye. There, right near the bottom was a small part darker then the rest of the surrounding wall.

As the approaching sounds grew louder she quickly got to her feet before hurrying over towards it, hoping against hope that there was something over there that could help her.

**Elsewhere on the planet**

Ryozo snarled as he stared out at the desolated planet before continuing down the sandy slope. With his left hand he gently held his right arm that not long ago had been ripped open by black claws.

As he kept going, heading in the direction of the black towering mountains split only by a narrow gorge with a river in the center, his torn arm continued to ooze bright red blood.

As he walked he thought of the young girl responsible for the pitiful state his once powerful arm was now in. He hadn't expected her to have those claws. In all of the months he had seen her she had never shown any sigh of them.

He growled as he realized what that could mean. Either she had for some reason not shown or used them or she hadn't known she possessed them. Considering the facts it was probably the latter of the two. Either way it was partly his fault. He should have had someone check to see if she had claws or not. And even if he didn't have anyone check he shouldn't have just assumed she didn't have any.

Still, despite the condition of his arm he would see to it that she paid for her disrespect and disobedience. He may have made a costly mistake, but she had made an even graver one. Now matter how great his consequences were her's would be worse, much, much worse.

He grinned at the thoughts of her punishment. She had nowhere to go and nowhere to hide. It was only a matter of time until they found her.

**Back near the river**

The girl shivered with fright as she desperately tried to silence her ragged breaths and pounding heart. The noise outside got louder as she continued to huddle in the back corner of the small cave she had found.

'I wish I never left home. I'd rather have died with everyone else then be here. Then at least I'd still be with Mom, and aunt Kiyoko, and Grandpa. I'd still with them even if we were killed, and if I stayed and died then maybe I would have met my dad in the Other World,' she thought as silent tears streamed down her cheeks and she started to softly sob.

"I wish I could just go back," she whispered to herself as her sobs grew louder.

She caught herself suddenly froze. She was unable to move or even breathe as she heard the sounds of people outside.

'Please, please don't let them find me. Just make them go away,' she silently begged as she buried her face into her knees and hot tears continued to fall from her eyes and slide down her face, much like the drops of blood that had soaked through the cloth covering her wounds and slowly slid down her arms and dropped onto the sandy floor of the tiny cavern she hid in.

As she sat there crying she thought back to how she got here in the first place. It had started when she was watching the tournament. She had seen reruns of the tournament from previous years and they had been nothing like that year's. The first strange thing had been when that guy whose head had been kicked and twisted in an unnatural way had stood up and twisted his head back. Then there was that boy whose hair had changed from black to gold and he had started glowing. After that the creepy guy from earlier along with another creepy guy had attacked him. Then over half of the contestants had flown off, and the rest of the tournament had been boring other than when two kids had dressed up as one of the remaining finalists. A day or two later was when she had first heard of Buu, the monster that had been killing people and destroying whole cities, and the ugly little guy named Bobbidi. She remembered her mom taking her to the ship her father had come to Earth on and telling her to leave and yet refusing to go herself.

'I shouldn't have left. I wish I had refused to go,' she thought as tears continued to fall.

She remembered the ship she had left on. Somehow she had been about to speak to it in a way, to talk to it with her mind. She didn't understand how. She probably never would considering the fact that it had been destroyed. She had stopped on a random planet and gone out to explore. The planet had appeared to be empty and after a couple of hours she had headed back to the ship. She had almost reached it when it had suddenly exploded. Then those other people, the ones who had destroyed it, had come over to her and taken her on their own ship. Once she was on their ship they did some tests on her. After that she had been taken to someone she assumed was their leader. He had then sent her to Ryozo and she had been on this planet ever since.

She looked up as she heard the noise outside start to get quieter. They were leaving, they were actually leaving. It seemed like years until she could no longer hear them. After waiting a few minutes more she crept to the entrance of the cave and peered out. Seeing no one she relaxed slightly before retreating back into the cave and laying down as she waited to make sure they were long gone before leaving.

**A while later**

Ryozo snarled as he made his way back to the side of the river. It had been hours since she had escaped and still no one had found her. He stared down at the blood on the sand. She had come here, and then her trail ended. At first everyone thought she had crossed the river onto a bank somewhere downstream, but there had been no signs of her crossing other then this. She had to be hiding somewhere. where could she hide though? He doubted she could have climbed up the ridges on either side of the gorge, so where was she. He looked around snarling again.

'Is it possible she could have climbed up the cliff? No, it's to steep, besides she isn't strong enough. Where is she?' he thought.

"Ryozo?" said a timid voice behind him.

"What is it?" he asked turning around.

"Lord Yaakov called for you."

"And?"

"We told him you were preoccupied and when he asked how we informed him of the situation here," said the creature while preparing to bolt if necessary.

"You did what?"

"He… he suggested searching for any caves along the cliff bottom and looking there."

Ryozo stared at the creature in front of him for a moment before hissing, "Get out of here."

The creature quickly hurried to do as he was told all the while thanking whatever god had decided to spare him a death as horrible and gruesome as Ryozo's arm now was.

Ryozo glared at his quickly retreating back for a moment before turning around to scan the cliffs for any sign of a cave. He growled as he realized it was to dark for him to see anything.

"If there even is a cave , how the hell am I supposed to find it?" he thought staring around in the darkness.

As Ryozo stood still looking at the dark rock walls a breeze picked up. He closed his eyes taking in the different scents that filled the air, stopping as he caught the faintest scent of blood. He opened his eyes excited, either she was near of badly injured.

Ryozo turned in the direction the wind had come from and started walking, paying close attention to the scents brought to him by the wind.

After a few minutes he was able to pick up the scent without the wind.

'She's near here,' he thought looking around.

He followed the smell of blood over to the steep cliffs. touching the rock wall with his good hand he felt for any sort of opening. Not finding any he frowned before cautiously moving to the left and right. After a few moments he started walking to the right being careful to feel for any openings there might be.

After a while he noticed the smell was getting fainter. Giving a soft growl he turned around and continued looking. After passing the source of the scent he was following again he snarled before turning back around and continuing his search, this time with the left side of his body pressed against the rocks.

He was beginning to wonder if her hiding place was perhaps partly up the cliff when he was suddenly pitched forward as his left leg and knee fell to the side into the small opening of a cave.

He barely managed to catch himself from falling right on top of his damaged arm.

Ryozo cursed in his head as he climbed back to his feet and turned to examine the cause of his fall.

The cave's entrance as well as the tunnel beyond it were just big enough for her to crawl through.

Cursing to himself some more he continued inspecting the small entrance. Even if he had two good arms he would never fit in it. He noticed a few drops of blood near the entrance.

'There has to be more inside,' he thought looking at them.

'There's no breeze which means this tunnel doesn't lead anywhere and if she left the cave there would be more blood then there is.'

He grinned before standing up and looking around.

' It would probably be best to wait on top of the cliff,' he thought looking back down at the cave.

"You can't hide in there forever," he whispered into the dark before jumping into the air.

**A couple hours later**

The sight of black sand blurred before her eyes as the hazy fog of sleep slowly retreated from her mind.

'What happened?' she thought as she sat up, wincing when her left shoulder scraped against a rock.

She sat disoriented for a moment before the events from earlier came back to her.

'What am I supposed to do now?' she thought drawing her knees up to her chest as she realized how desperate a situation she was in.

'I don't have anywhere to go. Everyone always talks about how deserted this planet is. So what am I supposed to do then? The only way to get off this planet is with a ship, and the only place to get a ship is back where I came from. I can't stay here, sooner or later they'll find this place. The only place I can go is back. But what then, what will I do once I return?'

She sat there for a few minutes trying to think up some sort of plan before giving up with a heavy sigh and slowly getting up and crawling back through the tunnel she entered.

**Outside**

A low growl emanated from Ryozo, silencing the sound of shifting feet. With a final glare he turned his attention back to the ravine below.

"Are you sure she's in there?"

"Yes," he hissed.

"We've been here for a couple of hours already with no sign of her."

"Maybe that's because she can hear all of your excessive whining!" he growled.

"But sir…"

"Quiet!" he snapped turning around, "You can either shutup and wait patiently or you can deal with me, got it?"

"Yes sir," whimpered the creature.

"Ryozo," said another creature with glowing yellow eyes.

"What?"

"She's out."

"You're certain?"

"Yes."

"Where is she now?"

"She's headed toward the river."

"Good, as soon as she reaches it we'll get her."

**Down below**

The water was cold as she lowered her arms into it and washed away the dried blood on them.

"You thought you could get away, did you?" asked a cold voice behind her.

At the sound of the voice she froze before slowly turning around.

"What's wrong? You aren't scared now, are you? What would you possibly have to be afraid of?" he asked mockingly while slowly advancing towards her.

"Now, now, aren't you going to attack me again? You didn't seem to have any problems with that last time!" he said coming right up to her before grabbing her matted hair and throwing her to the side.

The pain on her head brought her out of her daze before crying out as her body slammed into the ground. Somewhat dizzy and with her head pounding she started to get up only to have Ryozo's foot dig into her ribs as she was thrown to the side again.

"what's wrong? Not having any fun now?" he asked while watching her cough up blood for a moment before going over to her and driving his foot into her back.

His foot drove the air out of her as well as pushing her back into the sand. Tears came to her eyes as she felt more of her ribs breaking.

"Feeling sorry now?" he asked removing his foot from her back. He watched for a moment as she struggled to get back up. "If you are I can assure you you'll be much sorrier soon," he said before drawing his foot back and kicking her in the jaw.

She whimpered softly after landing in the sand again. Tears flowed freely down her face and into the sand below her. She felt his footsteps in the sand as he approached her and stopped a few feet away before slowly pacing in a circle around her.

"Now, what should I do next?" he asked as he circled her slowly looking for any sign of movement.

"Let's see… I could continue kicking you around for a while, or… we could take you back and dunk you into something, maybe…" he said going over to her and grabbing her by the hair again. "Or maybe I should tear you apart the same way you did to me!" he said shoving his arm at her.

She whimpered as he half yanked her up by her hair and shoved his right arm at her. His arm was swollen and deformed oozing blood, pus and some other substances from deep gashes along it.

"What do you think of that idea, huh?" he asked watching her expression as best as he could.

"Nami, get over here," he said dropping her.

"Yes?" asked the yellow-eyed creature coming over to them.

"I want you to hold her for me."

"of course," said Nami turning to the young girl crumpled on the sand before raising her arms and starting an incantation.

The girl managed to look up in time to see the sand in front of her shift for a moment before rising up into ropes that wrapped around her wrists and ankles and lifted her up into the air.

"Perfect," said Ryozo watching her struggle.

"Let's see, what's next Nydia? Nydia, such an ugly name, just like you. Tell me Nydia, what were you planning on doing, were you just going to hide here for the rest of your life, were you going to crawl back and beg me for forgiveness, or… were you thinking of going back and stealing a ship so you could leave? Which one was it?" he asked walking up to her.

"Well… aren't you going to say something? No wait, you can't since I broke your jaw. Forgive me for forgetting about that. It's to bad though, I might have let you off easy if you begged."

"Let's see, let's see… well, there's so many fun choices I just can't seem decide which one I like best. Does anyone have any suggestions?" he asked turning to the small group of creatures behind him.

"What?" he yelled at the sight of them.

Nydia stopped struggling and looked up to see what he had yelled about. Behind Ryozo six of his strongest warriors lay dead while the last one stood grasping his neck as if to pry invisible fingers off it. He was staring wide eyed and terrified at a smaller creature before him. After struggling to breathe for another moment the creature eyes rolled to the back of his head and his limp body fell forward.

"Who… who are you?" asked Ryozo.

"It's not nice to beat up a helpless child," said the girl after a moment before turning around to stare at him with cold blue eyes.

"What… are you?"

"Angry," she whispered before moving faster then he could see.

His attention was drawn over to Nami as he heard her cry out in pain.

The ropes holding Nydia suddenly slackened before dissolving back into sand. After a moment of struggling she managed to look up. Ryozo was staring at the girl who stood behind Nami's body, which was crumpled in the sand with a large hole in her chest.

"How…" asked Ryozo shocked at her speed.

"Like this," she said before disappearing.

"Whe… where…"

"Turn around."

"How… how did you do that?" he asked seeing her behind him.

"I thought we already went over that."

"What… what do… you want?"

"Why does that matter to a dead man?" she asked before quickly forming a ki blast and throwing it at him.

Nydia watched as Ryozo screamed as the energy engulfed him leaving nothing behind.

'He's dead,' she thought staring at the spot he had last been.

"No. He's injured badly, but he got away."

'You can read peoples' minds?"

"Yes," she said turning to Nydia.

'What are you going to do with me?'

"That depends."

'On what?'

"Are you afraid of the dark?" she asked walking over to Nydia.

'No.'

"Then just rest," she said kneeling down beside her and placing a hand on Nydia's shoulder while forming a small ki ball with the other.

Nydia watched as the ki ball cast shadows around them. The shadows seemed to dance around before slowly growing up around them.

'What's going on? The shadows are covering us up.'

"They won't hurt you."

The shadows continued to grow until they had swallowed both girls up. Nydia's mind suddenly felt something as thick and dark as the shadows surround it. As the pressure on her mind continued and she slowly lost consciousness she was dimly aware that the pain in her body seemed to be fading.

**End of part 1 **

Well here's part one, in case you're thinking this has almost nothing to do with Dragon Ball Z then you're right. This story tells about the past of a couple characters in my other fic. There's also going to be another part to it in case anyone is interested. I would really like reviews so I can know if anyone is reading this 'cause if no one is there really isn't any point to me writing it. Bye for now.


End file.
